The Willow Sees All
by shadow101202
Summary: Kocoum was looking for Pocahontas, but what he finds instead may be a bit more tempting...


This story request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

><p>The Willow Sees All<p>

**Warnings: Mild bondage, guy on guy action, sorta non-con(Non-consensual), but not in a violent way... More like through a convenient misunderstanding aka not being able to speak the same language.**

My apologies to those I may offend by using the word "Indian" to describe Kocoum. I mean no disrespect. Also, since Kocoum doesn't play a large role in the movie, it is hard to keep him "in character" I don't believe he would think like this, but it's the best I can do with what material I have.

* * *

><p>"Where could Pocahontas be? She knows it's dangerous out here now that the pale face has come to our land," Kocoum murmured to himself as he rowed to the shore opposite the giant willow that Pocahontas so often visited. Making his way around the alcove, the Indian brave pulled away the curtain of vines to reveal a sleeping man, whom was lounging in the center of the cut-off stump. The tranquil waters surrounded the tree and it's many offsets, reflecting his golden tresses in it's mirror-like surface. Kocoum froze, his spear was back in the canoe, the man would probably notice if he left to go get it. He'd be a helpless target for the pale face's thunder fire arrows on the open shore of the beach all the way back to his boat. <em>If I capture him now... I'll have the upper hand. <em>Quietly snapping off a few of the willow's vines, Kocoum made a lasso with which to trap his prey. He snuck up to the edge of the stump, crouching low to be undetected. The man rolled over and grumbled sleepily. Kocoum shrunk back, afraid that he had been found out, but it seemed that the man was still unaware of his presence. While he tied the pale face's legs, he observed the slumbering stranger's features; he was well built, with a hard armor protecting his upper half, and a peculiar rock guarding his head. One of the man's arms slinked down towards his leg coverings, pushing the cloth back slightly, but not enough to expose any more of the tanned skin. His hand apparently met with its destination, since it stopped momentarily, then began to move in a jerk like fashion. Kocoum looked back up to meet with a chin, the explorer's head was tossed back in pleasure as a few moans escaped his lips. A sweat drop formed on the warrior's brow. _He's doing __**that**__? Talk about letting your guard down... I suppose I'll have to wait 'til he's done to bind his hands._

Kocoum sighed in frustration, this sound brought the wanking man out of his reverie enough to look up. Earthen colored eyes met the sea, their meeting abruptly shattered as the brave sprang into action, pinning the man against the stump, and knocking his gun away into the water. Clearly Kocoum had the advantage here, being on top and stronger than this man, but still his prey struggled against him. Without warning, the blond man bucked his hips up in an attempt to throw the Indian off balance. It wasn't successful except that the hard-on the man still maintained startled the brave long enough for the pale faced foreigner to land a punch square to the jaw of his oppressor. Although this threw Kocoum back, it did not throw him off of the stump. The brave quickly recovered and pushed goldie locks back into the hard wood. Tying off the man's wrists even while he continued to struggle proved to be an arduous task. Now that he was pinned, Kocoum wasn't sure how he would get his prisoner back to camp, his canoe could only hold one, but if he carried him on his back it would take two to three days to return to camp on foot. Perhaps he should just let him loose and forget about this whole incident. The man managed to role over and show the warrior a proud soldier of his own... _If I rape him like a woman, wouldn't that shame him? ...But a pale-face? Am I that desperate?... _Kocoum reached for the man's erection and stroked it. The man gasped in surprise as he took his punishment accordingly. He bucked into the brave's grasp while he tried to get himself off without too much help. _Is he not a man yet? His skin is not pulled back like it should be. _He pulled the covering back just enough to expose the head of the penis. This action caused John Smith to arch his back into the clutch of his tormenting captor.

"N-no, stop... It hurts," he begged. Kocoum saw the man's mouth move, but he did not understand what was said. The tongue of the pale-face was different and unfamiliar to his ears. Although the expressions of his face told a story of pain and small pleasure as Kocoum moved the foreskin freely. Moving his finger inside the loose skin to rub the extra sensitive parts of the shaft brought more noises and shamed expressions to the man before him. He could feel that the end was near, so he removed his hands. John protested a bit and even whined a little. Turning him over, Kocoum reached into the water below, scooping up a handful and trickling it over the man's backside that was now prominently sticking into the air. The man shivered and tried to roll onto his back once more, but a steadying hand did not allow him to move. After another handful of water, a copper finger traced the pattern on the ring of muscle that puckered before him. He carefully penetrated the shivering man, not wanting him to rip before he had thoroughly been humiliated, Kocoum felt guilt over doing this, and even thought that in another life they might have lived together, but also that this was ordained to happen. So resolving himself to consummate what could have been a life-long love he moved to ravish the body before him. There was a struggle while Kocoum started peeling off the armor and ripping off any remaining clothing while John struggled, but as soon as the sun kissed finger slipped back inside of the tight man, there was no resistance. He enjoyed the small sounds that came from the squirming body in front of him. Stroking farther inside the man proved to bring more of those mewling noises. The tight ring began to relax over a period of time. This time, two of his fingers slipped through the blissful gateway, the man was moving even when Kocoum wasn't. Kocoum removed his fingers to scoop more water out of the river below and covered his own manhood with the clear soothing liquid. He placed his enlarged member on top of the ivory peaks that lay before him, causing the man to which they belonged to, to shudder in anticipation. Penetrating carefully, Kocoum moved in half way, stilling his body in order for the tight orifice to adjust to his girth. John didn't hardly move, the only sign showing his vitality was the rhythmic expansion of his lungs. Soon, the blond haired man's walls gave way to the pressure, and Kocoum moved farther in to the sweet tunnel of pleasure.

All too soon was it over, the foreigner only watched now as Kocoum wased himself in the river underneath the willow. After his wash, the brave took his knife from the stump and approached his bound captive, John flinched and closed his eyes expecting the blow... but it never came. A snapping sound toward his back made him open his eyes to see his captor cutting the vines that held him in place. As soon as he was free of his restraints he grabbed his rifle out of the water and waited for the other man to make a move. Kocoum frowned, but put up his hands and shrugged, this was to be expected from a man he had just done _that_ to. Kocoum knew the weapon was useless when wet, he had seen so before. He said goodby to the foreigner and waved as he left for the shore and made his way back to his canoe. _Maybe it will be better in the next life. _Kocoum thought to himself.

John was certain he had never had an encounter with an Indian quite like this one, but decided to take this chance to gather what little was left of his clothes and to make his getaway. _I don't think I'll be mentioning this little 'expedition' to the men._

* * *

><p>Grandmother Willow chuckled as the two parted ways, she would now be able to tell Pocahontas a good enough reason not to marry the indian brave.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading!<p>

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews also welcome.)


End file.
